Don't Take The Girl
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: What happens when Robert Fitz decides to take the girl next door fishing with him and his son? Song-fic based on "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw. One-Shot


Eight year old Ezra Fitz runs out of his family's garage and holds his small fishing pole close to his body. The little boy's father agreed to take him fishing today, and Ezra couldn't be more excited.

Ezra loves his dad, but he rarely gets to see him because of his parent's nasty divorce. When Ezra does see his father, he has to share him with his younger brother Wes. Today is a different story though. Robert Fitz claims that his son Wes isn't old enough to go fishing, and so Ezra knows he'll get his father alone for an entire day.

Ezra's face lights up when his father's black SUV pulls into the driveway, and as soon as the older man gets out of the car Ezra runs into his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Ezra cries.

"Hey little man! It looks like you're ready for a fun day of fishing." Robert says as he ruffles his son's curly black hair.

"I am Daddy! I'm going to catch a giant fish and keep him as a pet." The boy says with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Robert chuckles before instinctively planting a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

Ezra looks down and gasps when he sees six year-old Aria Montgomery standing in his driveway with a toy fishing pole in her arms.

Aria lives next door to Ezra, and he doesn't like her because she is a girl. All the boys on his block like to throw basketballs at her so she'll leave them alone. Ezra joins them from time to time, but that's only because he doesn't want cooties.

Robert Fitz notices Aria standing in front of them and puts Ezra down before kneeling beside her. The girl's clothes are filthy, and her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in years. She's beautiful though, and Robert can't help but wonder why her parents don't take better care of her.

"Who are you?" Robert asks the little girl softly.

"My name is Aria Montgomery. I live on 14648 Sea-Chase Way." She says with a cheeky smile.

"That's right next door." Robert says with a chuckle.

Aria nods, and tightens her grip on the toy fishing pole.

"That's a nice pole you have there. Does your daddy ever take you fishing?" Robert asks her curiously.

Aria shakes her head slowly and tears begin to spill out of her eyes.

"What about your mommy?" Robert asks the little girl.

"I don't got a mommy." Aria says with a sniffle.

"Yes you do, everyone has a mommy stupid." Ezra says with an eye roll.

"Ezra..." Robert says as he glares at his son angrily.

"My mommy went up to heaven." Aria says as she stares at the ground.

"I'm sorry about sweetheart, but I'm sure she's playing with the angels as we speak. Would you like to come fishing with us?" Robert asks the girl.

A gasp escapes from Ezra's lips. Today is the one day he gets to spend with his father, and this little brat has to ruin it.

"Can I?" Aria asks as her face lights up.

"Of course, go tell your father that you're coming with us." Robert tells Aria.

The six year-old nods before running next door, and Ezra lets out an angry huff.

"We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind." Robert tells his son seriously.

"Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Tompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world, Daddy please, don't take the girl." Ezra begs.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I already told her she could come. I promise I'll take you fishing again tomorrow for a man's trip." Robert tells Ezra.

"Fine." Ezra mutters before storming into the car.

Line Break

After a fun day of fishing, the group arrives back on the street. Ezra and Aria had a blast, and Ezra almost forgot that the adorable six year-old was a girl.

"Thanks for taking me Ezra's daddy." Aria says as she wraps her arms around the man.

"You're welcome sweet girl, you should probably head home now." Robert tells her seriously.

Aria's face falls at his words, and she shakes her head slowly.

"Come on, I'm sure your daddy misses you." Robert says before picking up the little girl and carrying her to the house next door.

Ezra follows his dad, and neither one of them notice how much Aria is shaking.

Robert rings the doorbell to the Montgomery household, and Byron answers it almost immediately.

"What the Hell are you doing with my kid?" He screams at Robert furiously.

"I just wanted to make sure she got home safely." Robert says as he stares at the man with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Where did you take Aria?" He asks Robert.

"Fishing! I thought she told you." Robert says as he glares at Aria.

"Well she didn't. I've been looking for her all day." Byron growls.

"I'm so sorry, you must have been worried sick about her." Robert says apologetically.

"I was." Byron says before taking Aria from Robert and slamming the door in his face.

Ezra gets an uneasy feeling after Aria is out of his sigh. There is something he doesn't like about her father, but he doesn't know what.

"Daddy, is Aria safe?" Ezra asks his dad suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Robert asks him confused.

"Her daddy doesn't seem like a nice man." Ezra says after thinking about it for a minute.

"He was probably worried about his daughter, I'm sure he's a fine man." Robert assures the eight year-old.

Like Break

Later that night, a sobbing Aria makes her way to Ezra's front door and knocks on it softly. Her nose won't stop bleeding, and she hurts all over.

Dianne Fitz answers the door and gasps when she sees Aria.

"Honey, what happened to you?" She asks as she scoops Aria into her arms and takes in her appearance.

"I-I w-want Ezra." The girl says through her tears.

Dianne calls for her son, and Ezra appears in the living room within seconds. The boy's heart shatters when he sees how hurt and scared Aria looks.

"What happened? Did you get basketballs thrown at you?" Ezra asks Aria softly.

"N-no." Aria says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Tell me who did this to you." Ezra says as he rushes over to Aria.

Aria hesitates before finally spilling her guts to Ezra.

"My Daddy got mad at me for going fishing with you. He hurt me Ezra, he hurt me real bad." Aria says with a sniffle.

"Your father did this to you?" Dianne asks Aria in disbelief.

"Yes Ezra's mommy." Aria says with a nod.

"I'm going to go over there and kill him!" Ezra exclaims as rage begins to fill his body.

As Ezra is saying this a horrible thought crosses Dianne's mind, and she shutters involuntarily.

"Aria, does your father ever touch you?" Dianne asks Aria suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Aria asks with confusion in her voice.

"Does he ever touch your private parts." Dianne clarifies.

"Sometimes, but only when he's really mad." Aria tells the older woman.

"Was he really mad tonight?" Dianne asks Aria nervously.

Aria nods her head and begins to sob hysterically.

Ezra doesn't understand what Aria and his mom are talking about, but he knows it's bad because of how upset Aria is and how angry his mom looks.

"Ezra, take care of that little girl and if someone knocks on the door don't answer it." Dianne tells her son seriously.

Dianne begins to walk out of the living room, and Ezra rushes over to her.

"Mommy where are you going?" Ezra asks her softly.

"I'm calling the police." Dianne mutters.

After Dianne leaves, Aria walks towards Ezra timidly. She looks so broken, and pains Ezra to see her like this.

"E-Ezra, please don't let him hurt me anymore." Aria says through her tears.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again." Ezra mutters before pulling Aria in for a long hug.

**Ten Years Later **

Ezra walks next door to his beautiful girlfriend Aria's house with a bouquet of roses in his arms. Even though it's just a normal Friday night for the couple, Ezra bought Aria roses to remind her how special she is.

Ever since the day Ezra and his father took Aria fishing, he acted as her best friend and protector. Two years ago when she was fourteen and he was sixteen, Ezra decided to ask Aria out. She said yes in a heartbeat, and the two of them have been together ever since.

"Hey Ezra!" Aria says as she rushes out of her front door.

"Hey there beautiful." Ezra says before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Who are the roses for?" Aria asks as she stares at the flowers in her boyfriend's arms.

"Your aunt." Ezra teases.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate them." Aria says with a warm smile.

After Byron was arrested for abusing and molesting Aria, her beloved aunt moved in with the little girl to take care of her. Ezra will be forever grateful that Aria came to his house the night after their fishing trip, because he can't stand the idea of her horrendous father hurting her.

"So do you think your aunt would be mad if I gave the roses to you?" Ezra asks with one of his charming boyish smiles.

"Probably, but I'll keep them a secret." Aria says before taking the flowers from Ezra.

Ezra smiles before pulling Aria in for a hug, and breathing in her delicious perfume.

"Where would you like to go tonight?" Ezra asks his girlfriend softly.

"Can we go to the movies? I heard they're playing _It Happened One Night." _Aria says with excitement in her voice.

"Anything you want sweet girl." Ezra mutters.

"Thank you Ezra. You're the best boyfriend in the world!" Aria says as she stares at him lovingly.

"Really? Well that works out perfectly because you're the best girlfriend in the world." Ezra says before giving Aria a gentle kiss on the lips.

Line Break

Aria and Ezra sit in the empty movie theatre and cuddle close to each other. Ezra kisses Aria softly every few minutes, and she always returns the gesture.

Aria is about to fall asleep when she feels a stranger grab her by the arm. Her eyes jolt open and she gasps when she sees a man pressing a gun to her head. Ezra sees the man too, and fear begins to take over his body.

"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." The stranger tells Ezra.

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl, but please, don't take the girl." Ezra begs.

The man takes everything that Ezra has before sprinting out of the movie theatre. Ezra lets out a sigh of relief while Aria bursts into tears.

"Sh-sh, you're okay baby girl. You're safe now." Ezra says as he holds Aria close to him and strokes her dark hair.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Aria says through her tears.

"You don't have to thank me, you're worth more than everything I own." Ezra tells the girl truthfully.

Line Break

After their terrifying experience at the movies, Ezra and Aria went to the police and told them what had happened. They assured them that they would try to find the man who threatened their lives, and a young officer gave the couple a ride back to Ezra's house.

"Goodbye Aria, I'm sorry about what happened at the theatre. I love you." Ezra says before kissing Aria's forehead.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Aria asks as her face falls.

"I thought you'd want to walk home after what happened." Ezra tells her.

"Well I don't. Ezra, your mom and Wes are out-of-town this weekend right?" Aria asks her older boyfriend nervously.

"Yes, why?" Ezra asks her confused.

"Make love to me." Aria says as she wraps her arms around Ezra's waist.

Ezra gasps at her words, and he tries to keep himself from becoming aroused. After what her father did to her, Ezra never wanted Aria to feel pressured into doing anything sexual with him. His worst nightmare is that he'll end up hurting Aria, and he doesn't think he has the courage to touch her tonight.

"No." Ezra tells her flatly.

"Why not?" Aria asks as a look of vulnerability washes over her face.

"You don't have to do anything that you're not ready for." Ezra says in response.

"I'm ready Ezra, I love you so much and I want to share that part of me with you." Aria tells her boyfriend softly.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Ezra asks Aria seriously.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Aria says with an eager nod.

"I love you so much." Ezra mutters before lifting Aria up and carrying her to his bedroom.

Ezra spends the rest of the night showing Aria how much he meant his words.

**Five Years Later**

Ezra Fitz climbs into bed with his wife Aria, who is nine months pregnant with their first child.

"Goodnight sweet girl." Ezra says before pulling the comforter over him and Aria.

"Ezra, he won't stop kicking." Aria says as she rests her hands over her round stomach.

"Buddy, let Mommy sleep." Ezra says before bending down and kissing Aria's baby bump.

"You're so perfect Ezra." Aria mutters as she admires her twenty-three year-old husband.

"That makes two of us." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around Aria and closes his tired eyes.

At about two-thirty that morning Aria wakes up with terrible pains. She lets out a shrill scream, and Ezra opens his eyes immediately.

"It's time to go." Aria says with the little strength that she has left.

Ezra nods before grabbing Aria's bag and rushing his wife to the hospital.

Line Break

It's been over twenty hours since Aria went into labor, and Ezra is starting to worry. His wife looks more and more exhausted by the minute, and he doubts this is good for Aria or the baby's health.

"I love you Aria." Ezra says as he hovers over his wife's hospital bed.

"I love you too." She says as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Are you hurting baby?" He asks her gently.

"Yes, but don't worry about me Ezra." Aria says as she squeezes her husband's hand.

At that moment, Aria's doctor enters the room and pulls Ezra aside.

"The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave cause his momma's fading fast." The doctor tells Ezra gently.

"Sir I don't understand." Ezra says as his eyes grow wide with fear.

"Your wife isn't strong enough to survive child-birth." The doctor says apologetically.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Ezra asks as his heart begins to break.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitz." The doctor says before leaving the devastated man alone.

Ezra had never been a religious man, but he dropped to his knees and began to pray.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, God please, don't take the girl." He begs desperately.

Ezra sits on the hospital floor and weeps shamelessly. What will he do without his beautiful Aria?

About half an hour later, Aria's doctor renters the waiting room and taps Ezra's shoulder lightly.

"Mr. Fitz, your wife just delivered a healthy baby boy." He tells Ezra with a smile.

"I-Is she gone?" Ezra asks in a barely audible whisper.

The doctor shakes his head slowly, and pure joy fills Ezra's body.

"Your wife is a strong woman. We all thought she was going to die, but it looks like a miracle happened." The doctor says as Ezra sprints into Aria's hospital room.

Tears begin to form in Ezra's eyes when he sees Aria laying on her hospital bed with a beautiful baby boy in her arms. He has Ezra's blue eyes and bone structure, but he inherited Aria's perfect nose.

"Ezra, would you like to hold him?" Aria asks with a tired smile.

Ezra nods before sprinting over to Aria and taking the little boy out of her arms.

"Hey little guy." Ezra says as he admires his son.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Aria asks her husband softly.

"Yes, just like his mother." Ezra says as he stares into Aria's hazel eyes.

"I want to name him Ezra." Aria says suddenly.

"Y-you do?" Ezra asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes." Aria says with a nod.

"Okay, welcome to the world Ezra Junior." Ezra says before kissing the baby's forehead.

** Eight Years Later**

Ezra Junior stands in front of his garage with a fishing pole in his arms. His daddy is taking him fishing today, and the little boy couldn't be more excited.

A smile spreads across little Ezra's face when his Mommy and Daddy walk over to him and shower him with hugs and kisses.

"We're going to have so much fun." Ezra tells his son.

"You boys better behave." Aria says as she tickles Ezra Junior playfully.

A startled gasp escapes from Ezra Junior's lips when he sees his six year-old neighbor Lucy run through the front gate with her fishing pole.

"Can I come fishing with you Ezra's daddy?" She asks Ezra with one of her sweetest smiles.

"Of course you can sweet girl." Ezra says with a warm smile.

"Daddy." Ezra Junior says as he huffs in annoyance.

"Lucy, wait for us in the car while I talk to my son alone." Ezra tells the girl gently.

"Okay." Lucy says before sprinting towards the car.

"We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind." Ezra tells the little boy seriously.

"Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Tompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world, Daddy please, don't take the girl." Ezra junior begs.

"I'm sorry son, but I already told her she could come. I promise I'll take you fishing again tomorrow for a man's trip." Ezra tells his son.

"Fine, but if I get cooties it's your fault." Ezra Junior tells his father before storming into the car

Ezra and Aria both laugh and give each other a knowing smile.

"Do you think this is history repeating itself?" Ezra asks his wife curiously.

"Probably not, but you never know." Aria says before giving her husband a soft kiss.

**What did you think? I was listening to listening to "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim Mcgraw and this idea popped into my head. That was my first fanfiction based on a song, so hopefully it wasn't to awful! Thanks for reading and please review :) **


End file.
